


Tooth and Nail

by illegible



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Horror, M/M, Spoilers for 5.3, Unrequited Love, Zenos being Zenos and creeping from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: The crown prince of Garlemald waits, as he has waited for so long already.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 21
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Tooth and Nail

The crown prince of Garlemald waits, as he has waited for so long already. He hungers—though the pang now proves less crippling, less the slow-death that comes from ennui and uncertainty. 

Zenos _knows_ from whence his next meal comes.

The Warrior of Light. The Eikon-slayer. Hero of Eorzea and Ala Mhigo and Doma-all.

His beast, and only his.

No, what he feels now is of no risk to him. He trusts his friend to return stronger from his travels on that foreign shard. To wet his lips with blood and viscera, gorge himself to bursting, assert dominance over all who oppose him. Such is his nature. When he returns, Zenos will be ready with tooth and nail to find him—to inscribe his brand unto flesh and lay claim. Their blades will split the very earth, voices raised in a cacophony of snarls, of screams, of laughter the likes of which have never been heard before.

Bulls will rut, and hounds will howl. Perhaps for their kind this is the way of things.

Zenos knows his quarry, his purpose. Knows who he hones himself for, what challenge waits on the coming dawn. This is a hunger that builds intensity, that sharpens, that promises fulfillment made all the sweeter for patience.

If he has faith in anything, it will be this.


End file.
